User talk:Oilers Fan
Sorry Oilers were all heartfully sorry for our fault please forgive us. Tails6000 21:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I am sorry. I saw you say JC, but as long as.... ugh it's hard to explain. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 21:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) We're sorry. The whole thing got out of hand. Please accept our apologies and come back. [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 21:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) To quote my friend TurtleShroom: Oh sweet gravy, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!?!?!!!???!!! I'm SO sorry! I didn't see what happened because I was at lunch, and when I got back I saw the Shout Box, and from there it all went downhill..... I assumed too much. I didn't know that you didn't know that that was a swear word, and by the time you told us you weren't Christian, I was so biased that I didn't listen! I'm sorry for saying I hated you. I truly didn't know.... Please come back. We can put this all behind us if you do. I'll remove you from the Wall of Shame and unban you, 'kay? Again, I apologize. Please come back! This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! I do sound like TurtleShroom now, don't I? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm sorry for making you cuss. Bubby00000 21:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) BLEGH! And I messed up my chances of ever becoming a sysop. Bubby00000 21:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I HATE KARMA! I Owe You a Major Apology I am very sorry for what I did. If I would have known that you had no clue that taking Jesus' name in vain was a form swearing, I would have never attacked an innocent sould as yourself, like I did early this afternoon. I request you and Triskelle's forgiveness, and what I did was wrong. I'll go ahead and say it; "Taking Jesus' name in vain is considered swearing in the evangelical community, and is against the COC as such." Due to the fact that I only heard half the story, I quickly took sides and came to do what I did to you. Hopefully, you will accept this apology and return with happiness. As previously stated, I'm sorry! Hopefully you can forgive a fellow man. I would have apologized much earlier, but I attended a real world man's Birthday Party and could not monitor my messages. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I Owe You a Major Apology I am very sorry for what I did. If I would have known that you had no clue that taking Jesus' name in vain was a form swearing, I would have never attacked an innocent sould as yourself, like I did early this afternoon. I request you and Triskelle's forgiveness, and what I did was wrong. I'll go ahead and say it; "Taking Jesus' name in vain is considered swearing in the evangelical community, and is against the COC as such." Due to the fact that I only heard half the story, I quickly took sides and came to do what I did to you. Hopefully, you will accept this apology and return with happiness. As previously stated, I'm sorry! Hopefully you can forgive a fellow man. I would have apologized much earlier, but I attended a real world man's Birthday Party and could not monitor my messages. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC)